Negative Tails Chapter 1
by portrex8764
Summary: Naruto is faced with a threat that is even beyond the Tailed Beast. His own brother Born. He forced to face him or suffer absolute punishment by the hands of the Negative Tails. Total chaos erupts and it comes down to the one point remaining. Who is worthy of living and existing the Tailed Beast. Naruto X Hinata, Sasuke X Karin, Minato X Kushina(Flashback)


The Wrath Chapter 1

I stand over a blank nation. Konoha has faced the Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha. Though we left one thing out of the picture. One crucial thing that no saw coming coming. The Tailed Beast were hiding it from us. We didn't even recognize it until he decided to wake up. The threat I am talking about isn't Madara Uchiha, The Saga of the six paths, Nagato, or anyone that's ever existed. His name was Born and I'm his brother. It all started back one year ago when the Ninja Alliance fought Madara Uchiha. Oh, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki usually I prefer Namikaze to honor my Dad but it's ok.

Chapter 1: Monday 1:14, Lightning Desert, 5 Kage vs. Madara Uchiha, 4th Great Ninja War

Madara Uchiha stands on a stone pillar next to the reanimated 2nd Tsukikage Muu. I stood next too Old Tsukikage and understood who that was. Madara looked at us in the coldness of his sharingan. I was almost paralyzed a mystified. About who the other Madara is now. I know who it is now it's...well it isn't important. Everyone was scared and knew what had happened. Madara Uchiha had been reanimated. "Look at you all! Believing that you are powerful, you are strong! I have broken kings and queens! And you believe mere men that were drafted for war will stop me!" Madara says addressing the Ninja Alliance. "We have faced the enemy's of the past you are dead, prepare to be again." Old Tsukikage says with bass in his voice. "Is that you fence sitter you've grown old some of my subordinates should've killed you by now. " Madara says confidently as his Sharingan spins analyzing the entire alliance. "Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha Clan on a mission from the Leaf Village." Kabuto says speaking through Muu. "Oh, then he will dealt with, with extreme prejudice." "Well, since I've improved your reanimation especially for you. Let's see the power of Madara Uchiha." "Oh, improved you say. Let's see what you mean." Madara hops off the pillar and tension erupts from within me. Everyone then screams and yells with heart thrown determination not knowing they were rushing to their deaths. "Fool, I will scorch you like you have my clan."

Madara runs at hem in full sprint and they rush at him. Madara reaches the first one and spins around slamming his foot his skull. He then flips over him a slashes his back. He then elbows and flips back uppercutting him in the face with Madara's foot. Madara then spin around and elbows another and grabs his jaw and slams it to the ground rattling his brain. Knocking him unconscious on contact. Another comes up from behind Madara. Madara then rotates his entire body and slams his arm into anothers stomach knocking the wind from him. Madara then says, "Almighty Push!" The Rinnegan forms as punches the ground and white shockwave of force rushes across the ground in all directions pushing force downward nullifying gravity. Madara surges forward pulling out two kunai and rips through seven people in one motion. I then hear the Nine Tails say inside my mind as float helplessly, "Naruto, I'm going to help just this once because it's Madara." I feel a chaotic energy rush into me. The chakra cloak appears and I force myself ground. I then leap high up above Madara and a rasengan forms in my hand. I shout, "Planetary Rasengan!" Madara senses me and says, "Universal Pull!" Gravity comes back at twice the force causing me to lose control of my descent. Madara then rotates to the side letting me pass him to hit the ground. Though his spins around and the Rinnegan turn into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. His Susanoo appears and he strikes me and huge blue explosion goes off. I'm sent skidding across the ground for 30 yards. Then Madara's Susanoo fades away and he laughs. "You will not suffice. You will die before the battle ends do you wish to continue Tailed Beast." Madara says looking around at the slaughtered field. "Madara, Madara you appal me every time." A voice echoes across the field. It was a boy with hair the color of something when bleached and bloodshot eyes. He wore a white cloak and had a twisted black scythe on his back. "Who are you?" "I am Born, that fools brother." He says pointing at me.

"Do you wish to dance as well Born?" "Not in the slightest. I could kill you all without using a jutsu. Isn't that right Negative Nine Tails." Born says as an all black version of the Nine Tails slams down. "We could slaughter you even you Positive Nine Tails." The Negative Nine Tails says. "How are you even possible?" I shout. "Well, when Dad or as I like to call him Minato split the Nine Tails up. There were two babies received a part you and me. Though I'm much stronger than you though" Born says laughing. "Oh, really try it!" "No Naruto run!" Nine Tails shouts. "Oh, really" Born says leaping up on his tailed beast. His tailed beast mouth opens wide and a ball of chakra forms. The beast swallows it and and fires it at me. Then Madara leaped up and his Rinnegan appears. He holds his hand out and the ball pours into his hand. He then says, "Almighty Push!" He releases a wall of red energy that ripped across the ground in a shredding force. Born pulls out his scythe and slashes the air in front of him nullifying the Almighty Push with ease. "How did you defeat the Rinnegan's Power?!" Madara yells. "I don't use Jutsu to fight I think it's pathetic. Borrowing power from Nature I am just stronger than you. Lemme demonstrate" Born says and as his Tailed beast creates a small Tailed Beast Bomb. Born leaps up and grabs it and runs at me. I create a shadow clone and make a Rasengan. I run at Born and Born shouts, "Tailed Beast Rasengan!" As I shout "Rasengan!" We collide and shockwaves ripple across the ground. He laughs as I struggle to even endure his Rasengan." Then his Rasengan expands to the size of a Tailed Beast Bomb. I am sent flying back being pushed along with the bomb. It like being shot over and over. "Naruto he's going to kill you escape now!" Nine Tails says. The bomb hits a large stone wall and hits it and explodes blowing the wall apart and leaving me imprinted in it. "You are so weak and puny how do you even survive now. Borrowing power from the Positive Tailed Beast. Letting him control you. You have no true power. None of you do you rely on Jutsu. I am simply stronger." Born says kneeling. I then rush up from behind him. Because he didn't recognize my clone. I leap up on the Tailed Beast and run at him. I punch for his head but he revolves around me. He then smashes his scythe into my back and I'm sent flying into the ground. I am literally stronger than any shinobi the simply isn't strong. Madara you will die soon enough so I have no will to fight you. Though you there brother we'll fight soon enough because you are weak and are necessary to be removed. "Are you a part of the Akatsuki!" I yell. "Akatsuki hah, there far too weak good luck!"Born hops on his tailed beast and run off.


End file.
